Why You So Obsessed With Me
New Cybertron Highway Fast, new, beautiful steel lanes soar above the ground, bisecting the sterling sheen of the Iacon Plain's expanse. Offered up to the sky on massive plasteel pylons, the Autobot HQ/Old Iacon connector boasts the best driving on Cybertron since the full-blown construction crews have vacated, replaced by the occasional maintenance worker. Ample lighting, both overhead and recessed in the median and emergency lanes, safeguards against road hazards at night, dimming out during the bright daylight when the two suns light the sky. There is an air of brisk anticipation as one motors away the astro-clicks. Despite the progress, fear of Decepticon attacks is high, limiting passers-by to the rare daredevil racers or plodding transport convoys. Blast Off flies slowly through the area in root mode, optics staring straight ahead. If you asked him what he was doing, he would insist he is on patrol. The truth is he is heading for another session at the Steel Balloon to nurse his "wounds". After his race with Blurr (and a "pep talk" from Onslaught that left the shuttleformer feeling more inadequate than inspired....) Blast Off and his ego have been given a lot of blows, and a lot to think about. A recent talk with Swindle actually DID help him, however, and Blast Off is feeling more like his old egotistical self. But the sting of defeat still bites at him, and he is angry about being humilated in front of billions of people during his race with Blurr. Someday he WILL show that annoying Hovercar what he really can do..... As the Combaticon heads toward the Steel Balloon, just the perfect thing slips into his view. Yes, the very reason for his wounded pride, the very bane of his existence--it appears below, a small blue and white figure standing amongst a group of adoring fembots who are hanging off of his shoulders. Or trying to. Yep, it's that speedster again. He just has to appear, right at this very moment, doesn't he? To remind Blast Off of his failures... At first, Blast Off does a double-take. He's been so busy thinking about Blurr it almost doesn't register that that's the REAL one. Vents immediately *hisssss* in rage and Blast Off powers down his thrusters, gliding to a halt on a cliff not far from Blurr. Part of him is ready to start running at Blurr right now, blaster blazing- hitting Blurr *and* his stupid annoying fans....but that's not the Combaticon's style. No, he's not.... Brawl. Instead, he simply watches and waits...debating his next move. But if Blurr happens to NOTICE him, that will be fine... he readies his ionic blaster in anticipation of shooting the Hovercar's lights out. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. One might think that the speedster would be grinning, reveling in his victory and in his own incredible popularity. But he doesn't look nearly as arrogant as he usually does. He is smiling at the fembots, but he doesn't look that enthusiastic. On the other hand, the fembots are leaking lubcriants all over the place, over the sheer fact that they had gotten a chance to meet him in person. They are giggling and squealing uncontrollably , and a few of them are bouncing excitedly. "Let's go get a drink okaaaayyy?" one of them purrs, pulling on his arm. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Protected. Blast Off is often annoyed by things, but watching the *revolting* scene below just shoots that annoyance level "through the roof". Does the (incredibly accomplished and skilled) shuttleformer ever get this kind of attention? Slag no, he gets yelled at by Onslaught and told to spend months alone in outer space on patrol! While "prettybot" down there gets all the fame and glory! No, he's had quite enough. Raising his blaster, he shoots into the crowd of femmebots, not caring whether he hits them or not. "PARTY'S OVER. Get out of here now if you want to live." He glares down at Blurr. "We have unfinished business." "EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Most of the fembots run, but one of them lingers behind, standing defiantly in front of Blurr. Her face is etched with determination as she glares at Blast Off. "If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me first!" she shouts. Blurr just stands there for a moment, peering down at the smaller fembot with a neutral expression on his face, as if he were waiting to see what would happen. Blast Off shrugs. He's not in a mood to mess around. "Have it your way, then." The Combaticon sharpshooter aims and fires, hitting the femmebot, who falls to the ground. "Now, where were we, Blurr? Ah yes, I was about to end your miserable existence. ...Unless you have a few final words. I'm not *uncivilized*, after all." Air Raid arrives from the Outside Memorial Spaceport to the east. Blurr watches the fembot flop to the ground, then looks back up at Blast Off. Hmm...she is wounded, but not dead. She should be able to make a full recovery, given proper medical attention. He steps over her, folding his arms. "Correction: A -miserable- Decepticon is about to -attempt- to end my -awesome- existence." he says, smirking slightly. "You should know by now, Blast Off, that it is not wise to hesitate when dealing with someone like me." Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. F-15E Strike Eagle zooms in high above the elevated highway, supposedly on patrol, though clearly not focused on patrolling as he's in a constant barrel roll, his contrail twisting in a fancy helix. Blast Off says, "Yes, it's all about *you*, isn't it Blurr? You're so used to thinking the planet revolves around you that the day someone shows you just how WRONG you are will come as an awful shock, won't it?" (of course, Blast Off sort of just described himself there, but the irony is lost on him....) A *miserable* Decepticon? You have no idea who you are dealing with, Blurr. I am magnificent. I am the sniper who took out several politican elites on Cygna Nine and Gamma Twenty Four, causing massive upheavals and political unrest that was quite... beneficial to certain "entities" we worked for at the time. I am the one who found the existance of Death Crystals, which were quite useful to Galvatron in his plans. *I* am the one who will fianlly rid the Decepticons of the annoying braggart that is YOU. You say I hesitate too much? Welll, let me rectify that situation!" And Blast Off imemdiately fires at Blurr." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blast Off misses Blurr with his Time to Even This Score (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" zooms in higher than Air Raid above the elevated highway, actually on patrol, and clearly focused because he flies in a much more professional manner - on the straight and narrow. No twisting contrail helix here, no sir. Air Raid says, "Heyyyy Blurr, didn't know you were in the area... Gettin' your high-grade on?" Blurr says, "Oh, hello Air Raid. Um, yes?" Air Raid says, "Uh. Carry on." Blurr says, "What are you up to? Patrol sweep?" Air Raid says, "Yeah." Blurr says, "Well, let me know if you spot any hostiles." Blurr says, "Oh, and this fembot is injured, maybe you could make sure she gets medical attention?" Firestar says, "Who's injured?" Smokescreen says, "Sounds like some party." Blurr says, "Uh...I am not sure. I didn't catch her designation." Blurr slides sideways, easily evading Blast Off's shot. Then the speedster continues to stand there and taunt him, almost inviting him to try again..."Oh, hm. That's kind of ironic, because what you're describing sort of sounds like -you-." He says, still smirking. "Tell me, why is it that you seem so incredibly obsessed with me? Well, maybe I shouldn't be surprised, if you were just going along with the crowd." Crowd as in, the many mechs who do indeed seem to be quite obsesed with him, albeit not in the same way the Combaticon is. F-15E Strike Eagle descends just a bit more to spot the blue blurr that is... Blurr. And he happens to be drawing fire from Blast Off. <> Blitzwing finally shows up on his radar, and in a move unseeming of his Terran altmode, he pitches and jerks around on the spot to face the big 'con. "Don't you have other 'bots to pick on?!" Blast Off 's sensors detect Air Raid and Blitzwing but they don't really register. All the Combaticon's rage and frustration is focused on a very narrow blue field at the moment. "What the slag are you talking about? We're nothing alike." There is something deep in the shuttleformer's mind that suggests that might not be entirely true, but he chooses to completely ignore it for now. "I am determined to rid this planet of your worthless existance because I am the only one who CAN. I am the ONLY one who consistantly HITS when I shoot at you and I am one of the few who can catch up with you." His aelirons finally twitch slightly as he brings up.... *the race*. "You may have won that race, but I was right on your tail- literally. And one day you will find I *have* caught up- and I will HAVE you then. And that will be your final day." Blast Off's vents sigh slightly as he pauses to calm himself again... he can feel himself getting way too worked up over this and that's not wise. He needs to return to his usual aloof, calm self.... Blast Off keeps his blaster aimed at Blurr, however. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's early-warning systems pique at laser fire in the distance. A long-range RADAR sweep brings with it the notification that a certain space-capable Combaticon resides in the distance, and obviously not happy with someone or something. Or perhaps he committed seppuku for acting like a wimp in front of Onslaught last night? Whatever the reason, Blitzwing banks and careens off to investigate. The notion of reaching his destination is obsfucated by the sudden appearance of quite possibly the lamest Transformer Hasbro ever put together - Air Raid. The triplechanger pitches to meet the oncoming Autobot aerial, levelling out and coming to an odd halt - made possible through the wiccan magik that is Decepticon flight. The MiG eyes the Strike Eagle in some kind of imperceptible staring contest. The triplechanger answers through a laugh, "You mean like /you/? You must have left the base with your big boy pants on today, eh junior?" "If I'm so worthless, then why are you so obsessed with eliminating me?" Blurr asks. "Because I beat you in a race? How petty." he says flatly. He then turns around, heading toward the Steel Balloon. "I have better things to do than indulge myself in these paltry squabbles. Such as celebrating my victory on Velocitron." F-15E Strike Eagle is about to fly into his hairtrigger rage but stifles it for the time being - must be calm and aloof, just like Blast Off... Eh! "I'm not going to engage you willingly, Blitzwing," he warns, "It's not the time or place. Kindly be on your way." He's unable to keep from adding on, "Or I'll run that pathetic excuse for a nosecone into the ground and drive your thrusters into your processor." Space Shuttle says, "DON'T YOU DARE turn your back on ME!" (So much for calm and aloof.) The space shuttle is truly angry now. It's bad enough that Blurr beat him, but now.... Blurr won't even engage in his customary taunts, smirks and battles? What, is Blast Off beneath HIS notice now? Oh no, nobody gets to pull that on the Combaticon.... "I will MAKE you pay attention!"" Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" remains delightfully unfazed, like a master diver wading out in the kiddie pool. Blitzwing chuckles across amplified external speakers after Air Raid, smacking loudly with a taunting tone. "Oh, so you were 'unwilling' in our previous engagements, Autobot? Don't attempt to take the moral high ground with me. Come now, let's be honest here - you know, protg to sesei! You're not going to attack me because you know Perceptor won't be able to build a scale-model out of you after I get done putting you in your place. Your flight or flight instincts kicked in about 5 kliks back." Blitzwing cackles again. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Blurr with his YOU WILL PAY ATTENTION TO ME attack! -4 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Blurr stumbles forward as Blast Off's guns nail him in the back. He whirls around to face the Combaticon. "You will regret that, Decepticon." The speedster says, as his body begins to fold in on itself. Before long, the light blue hovercar is speeding toward the shuttle, a sonic boom in his wake. <> In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Booster Pack SuperScopeXT1000 is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blurr uses up a charge on his SuperScopeXT1000 booster pack! Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar misses Space Shuttle with his Why You So Obsessed With Me attack! F-15E Strike Eagle can't /stand/ that /tone/. That /taunting tone/. Blitzwing thinks he's so fraggin' great, SO SUPERIOR! Raid can't take it. "Shut up, SHUT UP! I'll make you BURN!" Hitting his thrusters he lunges straight for the Foxbat and fires off a pair of screaming missiles. "DIE!" Whether or not the missiles hit their mark, he continues tearing towards the 'con on a collision course. That is until Blurr snaps him out of it via radio. <> Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his Sparrow Missiles attack! Space Shuttle watches with intense satisfaction as his orbital attack hits Blurr. He.... needed that. He really, really needed that. Sometimes combat truly does soothe the spark. Especially if you're... well, a COMBATicon. Then Blurr, turns around and attempts a counterattack. "Ha!" Blast Off's sensors track the missile and easily avoid it. "You can't aim any better than usual, DESPITE your fancy new prize, can you?!?!" This is EXTREMELY amusing, indeed. The shuttle swoops around, firing lasers at the Hovercar. But something bugs him..."Decepticon? Is that your best insult? *sniff* Gee, Blurr, I'd think you didn't CARE anymore." Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle misses Cybertronian Hovercar with his Missed Me Despite your Stupid Prize Who Wanted it Anyway? Nya Nya (Laser) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" FEELS THE BURN! But unfortunately he is not exercising right now. Rather, he is being quite RUDELY assaulted. Leave it to the Autobot to take a verbal argument and turn it into a physical confrontation! Who are the good guys, again? The MiG rattles under the force of the explosions riddling its fuselage, falling in altitude. Before Blitzwing can collide with the ground, though, the Eagle collides spears him, keeping him aloft. Blitzwing grunts, growls, grimaces, and grrrs for good measure. The planes jockey for position in the air, before the triplechanger latches onto Air Raid's cockpit, having shifted to robot mode during the tussle. Blitzwing lifts two giant fists together, intent on bashing in the glass dome of the Aerialbot. "After you, princess!" Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode. Combat: Blitzwing strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his First We Crack The Shell... (Punch) attack! Air Raid says, "I'm a little busy, Blurr!" Blurr says, "Well then, I will deal with him myself." Air Raid says, "FINE." Air Raid says, "GOOD." Blurr says, "..." Blurr says, "Why are you upset?" Blurr attempts to get Air Raid to take care of Blast Off, but it seems the Aerialbot is now busy with Blitzwing. Oh, well. He can handle the Combaticon, anyway. And this is further evidenced when he again easily avoids the shuttle's guns. He comes hurtling back, transforming again as his electro-laser expands out of subspace. He does not bother to dignify his opponent with a reply, instead he decides to assist Air Raid with Blitzwing, since the mech seemed somehow seemed to be unhappy with him simply dealing with Blast Off alone. <> he inquires over the comms, and then fires upward at the triplechanger's undercarriage. As for Blast Off, it does indeed seem as if Blurr doesn't care for their rivalry any more. He also appeared awfully indifferent toward that fembot earlier, as well. Perhaps something odd is going on...? The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr strikes Blitzwing with his Make You Jealous attack! Combat: Blitzwing has been temporarily incapacitated. F-15E Strike Eagle struggles to remain aloft with the extra weight, his nosecone steadily tipping downward until Blitzwing transforms atop him. "What're you... Hey! HEY!" Fists shatter his canopy and bust up some console controls which pour sparks. <> "FRAGGIT! GET OFF ME YOU PIECE OF SLAG!" With some rather poor judgement, he fires off another missile, pointblank. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Blitzwing with his SPLODE attack! -3 Blurr says, "But you were upset at -me-, it seemed." Space Shuttle is less amused as his attacks miss and... Blurr ignores him? As infuriating as the Hovercar generally is, at least there is an expected level of give and take in the exchange of insults and taunts.... This battlefield "banter" is something Blast Off has become used to.... and its absence is quite... odd. And yes, that femmebot is lying there on the ground, softly groaning in pain now....and Blurr isn't trying to help? Definitely odd. However, the Combaticon doesn't know Blurr well enough to know exactly WHY Blurr is behaving oddly. And given his own inclinations, he can't help but assume it's because Blurr is looking "down" upon him now. And having anyone, especially his "arch-rival" deign to "look down" upon him- HIM!- is completely unacceptible. It brings back the fresh bruise to his ego, which was finally healing... and the ego strikes back at Blurr now- with laser fire. "I said DON'T Turn YOUR BACK on me!!! ...What is wrong with you, anyway? Do you usually leave wounded "innocents" to just lie on the ground like that?" Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Blurr with his EGO BLAST (Laser) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Blitzwing struggles mightily to maintain himself upright along Air Raid's topside - though the Autobot's mid-air acrobatics certainly don't help in making this endeavour any easier. Blitzwing crushes a piece of the Aerialbot's fuselage with a thick hand as he maintains his purchase, and the prize he wins for sticking with Air Raid is delivered quite readily - the triplechanger comes under fire from Blurr. The triplechanger grits through the assault, though his equilibrium circuits are noticeably fuzzed. As a result, the Aerialbot's missiles have no problem in tackling Blitzwing, and quickly evict him from his newly acquired piece of real estate. The triplechanger shifts forms and streaks off after Air Raid again as a jet, unloading his own payload in retaliation. Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Then We Crack The Nuts Inside! (Laser) attack! Indeed, what IS wrong with him? Blurr is acting a bit strange. But perhaps Blast Off doesn't quite know him well enough to notice that. Again, the speedster does not dignify the Combaticon with a verbal response. He only transforms again and speeds ahead, another sonic boom rolling off of his body toward the shuttle. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Fearless. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Blurr uses up a charge on his SuperScopeXT1000 booster pack! Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar misses Space Shuttle with his Sonic Boom attack! F-15E Strike Eagle yelps as his fuselage is made into a grip, while the flames of the short range explosion engulf him entirely. The wind sweeps it back to his tail fins and he spirals through the air haphazardly before Blitzwing is shot off. "EAT A TAILPIPE!" That's the best he can come up with as Blitzwing's salvo thrashes him. This time he manages to flip back into bot mode and immediately begins to fall, but that doesn't seem to faze him as he steadies his rifle on the Foxbat's underside. "C'monnn..." Air Raid folds and compacts into his robot mode. Combat: Air Raid strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his Torque Rifle attack! Combat: Air Raid uses up a charge on his EAGLE TALONS booster pack! Space Shuttle continues to circle, not at all pleased at being ignored. This tears at the blow to his ego... twisting and knotting things up inside. The shuttle works hard to calm himself down.... he is not the "rash" type at all... tending to want to wait, and watch, and then strike at the opportune moment. But his fuel pressure seems to be rising. He arcs down again, past the femmebot (who is still lying there, groaning) and heads after Blurr. Blurr suddenly comes at him with his sonic boom, but the shuttle evades the attacks- though he can feel part of the "sonic boom" through his fuselage as he does so. "Do you think you're so high and mighty now that you can simply ignore me? Even ignore....her? That race made your head too big...I think winning has affected your cerebro-cortex! Here, let me try to knock some sense into you!" And he fires again. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his This'll Hurt You More Than It Hurts Me attack! -5 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Strength! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" growls in a simple and resolute fashion as his charge erupts with concussive force, the missiles he delivered successfully terminating upon the Aerialbot. The MiG dips and streaks after the free-falling Autobot, though taking a huge laser round to an engine in the process of giving chase. The entire propulsion assembly explodes brightly and loudly, and Blitzwing follows after Air Raid, spiralling out of control amid a noxious black cloud and getting dangerously close! Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" strikes Air Raid with his Star-Crossed Lovers (Ram) attack! Blurr doesn't stop, even as Blast Off gives chase and even as the orbital laser makes purchase. Nor does he reply to his insults. Yes, he is oddly quiet as opposed to his usual "motormouth" behavior. How far will the shuttle go? Will he follow his rival into dangerous territory, letting his emotions cloud his judgement? It remains to be seen. As the hovercar continues, another boom pops off behind him--the Combaticon will need to take evasive maneuvers against this one, as well. "HAHAHA! TAKE THAT!" Raid's glee quickly turns to surprise as the crazy triplechanger dives down after him. Optics snapping wide, he tries to transform at the last second, but the 'con jet smashes right into him. Shards of metal bury into armor as energon lines rip apart, the magenta fluid splattering Blitzwing's nosecone. A pained cry can be heard by the other dueling pair if they're own laserfire doesn't drown it out. For the moment, Raid remains dazed, still in a freefall. Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Blurr uses up a charge on his Quantum Stabilizers booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Quantum Stabilizers Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar misses Space Shuttle with his Sonic Boom attack! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" growls in both pain and exultation as he collides violently with Air Raid. The impact damages both parties, though who receives the worst from the collision is hard to decipher. Blitzwing makes space between himself and the Autobot as they both free-fall, using the momentary gap to shift modes /again/, this time taking on the form of a tank. The triplechanger continues after Air Raid, intent on impacting with him once the pair meet the planet's surface. One good collision deserves another, after all. Blitzwing transforms into a Leopard 2A6M tank. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Air Raid with his Tank Overrun attack! Space Shuttle is far too enraged to stop right now. He's a hunter, swooping down from above on his prey. That's all that matters. The prey attempts to fight back, but the shuttle evades him again. "You'll have to do better than that..." He sneers and fires at the Hovercar again. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his Locked On Target attack! -5 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Strength! Getting run over by a tank on its own is terrible. Getting crushed by a falling tank while falling from the sky is... well it's gruesome. With a loud, metal-grinding optic-shattering limb-twisting impact, the two of them collide with the ground, which ripples into a fractured crator. Splut. Raid just lies under the treads, weakly squeezing the trigger on his rifle. <> Combat: Air Raid strikes Leopard 2A6M with his Laser attack! Air Raid says, "W-we gotta' split I think..." Blurr keeps going, pressing westward--toward Retoris. He's up to something, but what? Once he reaches the outskirts of the city, the orbital laser strikes him again, and he goes spining out of control, slamming into a half-formed structure that appears to have just risen out of the ground recently, thanks to the work of Vector Sigma. The hovercar then transforms and the speedster lies still on the ground. Air Raid's comm goes unanswered. ...Could it be, this was Blast Off's chance to FINALLY rid his world of Blurr once and for all? Or was it too good to be true? Only one way to find out... Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Space Shuttle really should be a little more of his usual cautious self right now, but his targets are locked on the Hovercar. Victory looks to be his, and that's all that matters. His ego needs some TLC and there would be no better way to do it than by finally ridding himself of his arch-rival.... and all the nagging little doubts about his own superiority. He does realize that he ought to pay more attention to his surroundings- which are getting into dangerous territory, after all... but victory is so close. He let it slip through his grasp during the race. He WON'T let it slip by him again. He comes in for the kill, firing lasers. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blurr expertly evades Space Shuttle 's attack! Combat: Space Shuttle misses Blurr with his Victory Will Be Mine! attack! -5 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 3 RANGED attack. *KA-THOOM!* A tank lands on top of an F-15. It's not a pretty sight. Unless you're Whirl. As the dust begins to settle, a shot rings out in the dark. An explosion shortly follows. A long while later, a hand reaches up from the edge of the crater. A purple hand. A bloody hand. Blitzwing forces himself to higher ground, spilling his own entrails in the process. "F$*&!ING PUNK!," Blitzwing fumes, basically vomiting Energon on himself at this point. The triplechanger stands at the rim of the crater, turning back to look down on Air Raid's nigh-unconcious state, fighting the urge to rip his lasercore out with the knowledge that his very own could be just as easily extinguised by Blurr a moment later. "Another time, brat. This may just be the highlight of your career. Don't forget it." Blitzwing over-rides about a dozen interlocks to make the trek to the top of the cavity, and then to transform into the form of a broken and battered aircraft afterward. The jet struggles to remain aloft, even while attempting to put the battleground in his rearview. Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle Air Raid just... lies there. He can't even revel in the sight of Blitzwing retreating, though he does pick up on that severely pissed off tone he's taking. Yessss. If only he had the strength to do a victory dance and flip a bird. How did this become the highlight of his career. Bleed. Blurr just lies there as the shuttle comes in close, for one amazing moment, it seems that Blast Off FINALLY has the speedster helpless to defend himself. But just as he gets in close to deliver the final blow, the courier suddenly comes back to life, rolling aside. The shot scorches the ground next to him, but does not make purchase. It was true, you know, what he'd said before. About only getting hit if he allowed it. He smirks a little, and flicks a strange device into the air that lands on the Combaticon's body and burrows itself into his inner circuitry. "I knew you'd fall for this." he says smugly. And before Blast Off can respond, Blurr is gone, zipping across the terrain toward Retoris. And if dear old Blasty foolishly tries to pursue him even deeper into Autobot territory, he will have to deal with drone autoturrets that have suddenly become aware of a hostile presence and begin spraying high-energy particle blasts his way. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Space Shuttle is soooo close he can "smell" it...victoriously, he swoops down for the final blow- and then Blurr comes back to "life". "What?" The shuttle misses his target and, worse yet, as the target suddenly screeches to life, Blurr makes an attack of his own- one that finally hits this time! And who knows WHAT it is, either....Blast Off is suddenly very concerned as he feels something affecting his very circuitry. The shuttle falters just as Blurr makes a speedy getaway. He wobbles for a moment, then beats a retreat of his own. His sudden concern over ...whatever that "thing" was... finally reminds him of his natural caution. Some voice in his subconcious reminding him that caution is the better part of valour. It was SO satisfying to finally pummel Blurr, at least somewhat, and Blast Off is not a bit sorry about getting to do that. But ultimately, Blurr has escaped again.... and Blast Off is left alone with...whatever that was... IS?... for company. Only time will tell, exactly.